kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-0
Summary The prologue is a series of scenes of Kubera Leez, including one in which she fights what appears to be Ananta with glowing hair. The author, Currygom, deliberately makes it ambiguous as to who is speaking the words to Leez. The speaker suggests that Leez's attempts to save them is all in vain, and that another will receive recognition for all her pain and effort. In the end, her name and her existence will be gone. At the end of the prologue is a list of thumbnails of the ten main characters, each with a brief description and a lightened "spoiler" paragraph that those who have not read Seasons 1 and 2 can skip. 3-0 Ananta.png|mindless sura? 3-000 regenerating.png|regenerates 3-0 Leez 2.png|purple lights 3-0 innocent days.png|innocent days Currygom's comment I will be seeing you once again, on Thursdays. Thank you for waiting for me. T_T Those of you who read all of Season 1 and 2, and those of you who are new to Kubera and have only seen the start of Season 3, nice to meet you. I will email the winners of the Season 2 Epilogue event (Find the hidden Currygoms) as soon as I finish checking all the submissions! Afterword Finally, Kubera Season 3 has begun! As I already mentioned, there won't be any paid previews... And I didn't change the title (some of you told me that it was difficult to read when reading the webtoon again). Some of you wanted me to upload a larger version of Leez from the webtoon thumbnail to the blog, but that image will appear larger in the next episode. ■ Like in the Season 2 Prologue, some of you must have expected this to feature the ten main characters. I was originally going to do that, but I changed my mind and had it focus on Leez. (Who is the character who says those words to Leez...?) I changed it because it would've been disappointing to see the Season 3 characters in the prologue. There weren't many changes in the characters' appearances between Season 1 and Season 2, but Season 3 is different... One way to have fun is to imagine how the characters changed, and I can't take that away from you. ■ It may not look like it, but this prologue has been modified many times. In Seasons 1 and 2 I would push some things out of a scene or conceal them with surrounding objects, or simplify them in black and white, but there are a lot of scenes likes this one in Season 3. Particularly for Leez, these scenes have become pretty routine, but please keep in mind that excessive violence will be deliberately hidden or distorted in the future. ■ Readers who haven't read Seasons 1 and 2, and are now faced with Season 3—it must be a lot of webtoon for you to read. T_T But this isn't a story that you can read without knowing the plot up to now... So I thought about adding a plot review to the prologue. I made a list of events in chronological order using scenes from the webtoon. But before I got to the end of Season 1, there were an additional 100,000 pixels. T_T Oh...I felt like it would get tiring reading a plot review. So I took most of it out and just wrote character backgrounds for the 10 main characters. I was going to include important side characters such as Kasak, but some of you might respond with "You included Kasak, so why didn't you include this other character?"... It was too difficult to decide on which side characters to include T_T so I only put the 10 main characters. If you want to know more about the story, then read the webtoon from the beginning...! ■ "Find the hidden Currygom" and "Thank You event" notices Notes * Questions raised in this episode: ** Why is Leez bloodied? ** Why does Ananta have golden hair similar to God Kubera's? ** Why is Ananta holding the Sword of Return? ** Has the Golden Knight been transformed/deformed? ** Is that black blood or shading? ** Is Leez regenerating in one scene? ** What are the shiny lights? ** Where is everyone? * Kubera is now released on the same day as Cheese in the Trap and Magician on Naver. References